


Look What You Made Me Do

by lolachrome



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Character Study, Crack, Fanvid, Gen, M/M, Multi, Taylor Swift - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: Look what you all made Yurio do. (IDEK, is this crack? A character study? Some unholy combination of the two??)





	Look What You Made Me Do

**Author's Note:**

> Remixed sources: Yuri on Ice & Taylor Swift's "Look What You Made Me Do."  
> A transformative work. 
> 
> Endless thanks to @bonibaru for all the encouragement and guidance; her feedback made this vid work sooo much better. Then she told me it was ready to go out in the world, but I couldn't stop editing, and so any resulting flaws are a result of my failure to close premiere even in the face of wise advice....


End file.
